Sometimes the Poor Die Rich
by Ben Simpson
Summary: Tommy O is a poor former billionaire play boy who is be-trade by his creepy brother who captures his new girlfriend Kimberly Ann Hart. This is my First story so don't be harsh on my ratings
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes the Poor Die Rich**

The rain splattered across my grey leather jacket as my feet scurried across puddles. I ran at a break neck pace which caused me to hit a wall. My attacker grabbed me and hit me so hard I cracked the wall, yes this was the everyday life of cast out, Tommy Oliver. My dark brown eyes danced across my face trying to find out what hit me, then as usual I got up kicked the guy in the head. He slumped back a hit the floor and I ran.

Your probably wondering why I didn't just batter the guy but ya see fighting is horrible and bloody. I had to kill 8 people in self defence in the slammer, yeah I spent 8 years in jail for rape which I didn't even do and lost 4 billion pounds in the process. Life was jest so f'ed like that but what was I going to do kill the guy who framed me and rot in jail! Hell No! Not back there in that hell hole. I am 26, 6ft5, dark brown eyes and sort spiky hair, with muscles girls used to die for and in the best shape ever and I would be a great catch but with no money or family, who would even look at me.

As I enter the council house I sat and watched the news and guess who was on my twisted evil brother was… in for experimenting on animals! Yes I praised the lord until I read it was a rumour, then I cussed god, not my proudest moment. Then the door bell rang I walked slowly and lazily to the door. "Hold on!" I shouted finding my key but the damn person wouldn't wait. I opened the door angrily and screamed "WHAT" I was furious until I saw her beautiful face. She had dark brown hair in a bun and adorable light brown eyes and sexy pink lips; medium sized breasts which I stared at for too long; and she had beautiful shape , probably 5ft8.

She blushed a cute rose pink and spoke in an voice just to die for, "uh, excuse me… hello" she said waving her had in front of my face. Yes that's how I met Kimberly Ann Hart.

**A year later**

She had been missing for 3 mouths and the police were hopeless, I knew I should have gone with her I knew her undercover work was hard but really I was just felt used when she said me and her were only going out because she had to and I lost it calling her every bad word in the dictionary; from bitch to slut and that was when I realized she also said but it changed to real love after our first night, the lust we shared for each other was like we were honey teenagers again. But now she was gone and it was all my fault, "Oh, Kim WERE ARE YOU!"

After careful research and black mailing the CIA, FBI and the police I have found that the rumoured research lab my brother has is in on an island he bought called Tonga. Also I now have a team; Jason lee Scot aka Red, Billy Cranston aka Blue, Zach Gunner and Trini Kwan aka Yellow after I met them I left with a limp from Jase and a scar from Yellow. For 5ft9 she could really hurt people then again she was from Vietnam and with green eyes; Blue was 6ft1, blue eyes, brown hair and contact lenses; Zach was black, brown eyes,, short black hair and 6ft2.

Then there's Jase or Reddy he is as strong as me has 5 black belts to my 6 is 6ft4 and the same build as me too; brown hair with black eyes and an blazing hate rid of me. The only thing we have in common is we both care about pinky, who I intend to get back.

After a mouth of watching the island we were inside the compound, "Blue which way?"  
"left" he replied simply. We gunned are way through eighteen floors of hell killing mercilessly. I didn't like it and I'm pretty damn sure I will have nightmares plagued with those men's faces and bodies. We reached the experimentation room and found…

Kim on a clean white bed; she was thinner than 4 mouths ago and bruised all over "If they raped her I'm killing them all and Billy transfer it all to my account right now because her comes the cavalry!" suddenly gun shots went flying everywhere, "Get the hell DOWN!" Shouted Red as behind dove be hind a desk. Then nailed six in the head and five in the chest to my eight, after we cleared the way Kim woke up, "Hey Beautiful"  
"Hi!" Kim squealed happily jumping into my arms, " So now you wake up?"  
" Shut up and kiss me!" I obliged and snogged her until we broke for air and we smiled, " how's it feel to be my hero?"  
"GREAT! I've never saved someone before, never less someone I loved"

"Okay enough and lets"  
"No ones going in anywhere" came a voice and out of the shadows came named mad man James Oliver, " You monster!" shouted Kim, " He wants to destroy all of the human race except him and an special alien race, the Infinite. To let the Earth repair it's self."  
"That's mad brother!" He smiled and spoke in a low dark snarl which shocked me. How was he this crazy, "you are a fool how live sin hell but brother you have committed little wrong with this button I end you me and everyone in this base. There are others who will continue this great move" "Brother let's talk before the end" I signalled Kim over and slipped my will into her pocket; that everything I own to go to her and that I loved her with all my heart but wanted her to find someone and be happy. Then I pushed her away told Jason what to do then I wrestled with my brother.

Trini, Zach, Billy and Jason would look after her and they carried her away kicking and screaming, "TOMMY, TOMMY, NO, NO, NO NOOOOOOOOO!" Was enough to distract me long enough for James to throw over to the window. "Enough we both die on this day looks like the poor do sometimes die rich" I made a mad dash for the window that over looked the river and the last I remembered before the white light was being blown into the water and Kim's screaming.

Also screw all those writers who made their character say death was peaceful this is bloody horrible!

The End...


	2. The Dark Truth

**Chapter 2**

**Kim's P.O.V**

It was the worst day in all of history! I have terrible hair, no make up on because of this fucking thunder storm and worst of all my boyfriend had to go make me a billionaire by… By dying. No we didn't find a body bust the government gave me two medals! Are fucking medals going to bring him back? Fuck no! Yeah this has become a habit I now constantly shout in my head. Also Zach has been making moves on me, my boyfriends been dead for a week and 2 days and he's flirting and feeling me up!

Speak of the devil, "Hey sexy" Zach says in a low seducing and sexy voice but with no effect, " Zach I don't like you like that and I'm not looking for a one night stand SO IF Yo…" he put his hand over my mouth and pushed me inside, "Kim listen I don't like either I'm just trying to make Angela jealous."  
He like Angela who was mixed race with hazel eyes, brown hair, 5ft7, sexy and our intelligence officer. Our M. " Ask her out fool I know she has a thing for the stupid.  
"Hey! I'm not stupid and I'm Zach and Just asking is not the Zach-mans style." he said  
"Well she likes you so ask before I do it for you, saying how your begging for her. How you want her to scream your name; Zach, Zach, Zachhhhhhh!" I shouted laughing but Zach was running down the hall to Angela's dressing room and they came out with Angela's legs wrapped around Zach's waist kissing him. I cleared my throat, "After the funeral, lovers and do not mean today I mean tomorrow or when you go home." I said eying them carefully and they nodded, walking outside hand in hand.

**Tommy's P.O.V**

I awoke to a burning green light which seemed to be magnetic because my head kept turning towards it. Where was I, how did I get here and why?  
"Many questions you have and answers you shall have." Came an weary voice, "where and who are you!" A green being came from out of the darkness, "I am Taker, General of the Infinite and commander of the decimation of the human race."  
"Fuck you! You think you get to pick and chose what dies and lives if your so powerful send an entire army!"  
"because some would survive and hide and this would take too long instead we instead to bring back the once colossal creatures that once ruled the earth to do it for us"  
" ha! The day animals beat humans in war is the day I die!"  
" How wrong you are."  
"What the hell are you on!" I shouted as he walked over to the end of the room close to the door and opened it and I started to feel weird and I couldn't remember my dad's funeral which was 8 years ago. "What have you done?" I questioned while coughing." you see mister Oliver your family is a long line of assassins that fought for both that so called good and evil. But there is now only one Oliver like in the beginning but this time I shall not only brainwash you but wipe you memory fully and replace them with new ones. So sleep tight!" I blacked out and then everything went green.

**What Evil do the Infinite plan…**  
**Find out In chapter 3 **


End file.
